


I'm Getting Sick of Predictable

by CheekyBrunette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anniversary, Based on the song "Bad" by The Cab, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyBrunette/pseuds/CheekyBrunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daichi arched an eyebrow. 'Honey, I’m sorry, but what’s the problem?' he asked. He pinched Suga’s hip, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. 'I thought you <i>wanted</i> a bad boy.'” </p>
<p>In which Suga starts to feel bored by his perfect relationship, and Daichi will do whatever it takes to keep him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Getting Sick of Predictable

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so like... Don't take this too seriously. It's just supposed to be a silly little thing, I dunno! I wrote it pretty quickly with no real plan, and this is what came out, you know? No big deal.

“Hey, babe, dinner is ready! Why don’t you come to the table?” Daichi called from the kitchen.

Suga groaned, letting his head drop back on the couch. He knew he should be happy that his handsome husband had gone to the trouble of cooking for him. Most of Suga’s friends would sell the clothes off their bodies for a spouse that enjoyed cooking as much as Daichi. Unfortunately, the novelty had worn off sometime during the last few years of being married.

Suga paused his television show. He made a big deal about getting off the sofa –even if Daichi wasn’t there to see him- and moved to the dining room.

Daichi sent him a smile the moment he saw him. “Your hair is all messed up,” he teased as Suga found his spot at the table.

“Oh.” Suga lazily ran a hand through his hair while Daichi served him some rice and oyakodon.

Things were silent while Daichi sat down and scooped rice into his own bowl. Suga wondered if the quiet was getting to Daichi, too.

Lately, it was like they didn’t have anything to say to each other. Suga was tired of having nothing to talk about. He was tired of coming home every night just to watch the same old TV shows, while he waited for Dachi to finish the same old food, so they could sit in the same old cushions and _not talk._

It was driving Suga crazy: the mindless routine. He felt like he was in a rut and he couldn’t get out. Meanwhile, Daichi seemed just as happy as the day he married him. He put a hand on Suga’s knee under the table while they ate.

“So... Our five year anniversary is coming up!” Daichi exclaimed, breaking the quiet. “Do you wanna do something special? It kind of feels like a big deal! Maybe we should go to Nodaiwa.”

Suga sighed. “You proposed at Nodaiwa.” He could remember it vividly. He had been thrilled to eat at one of Tokyo’s most acclaimed restaurants, and he had been twice as excited when in the middle of the meal, Daichi got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

Daichi nodded enthusiastically. “I did! So it might be romantic.”

Suga sighed again. “Right. That’s why we went there for our first anniversary. And for Valentines Day last year. And White Day the year before that.”

“...Okay, so you don’t want to go to Nodaiwa again,” Daichi said slowly.

Suga eyed him down. _You think?_

Daichi’s thumb started to rub circles into the skin of his knee. Suga knew it was supposed to comfort him, and normally it would. It was just that lately, everything Daichi did was so... _predictable._ It was boring Suga to the point of irritability, even if he knew that there was no real reason for his bad mood.

Daichi was the perfect husband. He was a successful financial advisor, and he coached volleyball to elementary school kids in his spare time. He went on runs every morning to stay fit, and he always did his share of the chores. Suga didn’t want to let on that he was unhappy —he had no excuse for it— but unfortunately, Daichi had noticed how grumpy he was. “Hey, what’s going on?” he asked.

Suga poked at his food with his chopsticks. “Nothing,” he promised. It technically wasn’t a lie. Literally _nothing_ was going on. Ever.

“Come on,” Daichi prodded. “Talk to me.” When Suga didn’t answer, it was Daichi’s turn to sigh. “Koushi... You know that not talking about problems only make things worse in the future. We need to be open with each other,” he said.

Suga groaned and dropped his head on the table. “Oh my God, Daichi, can’t you just let me be grumpy for _once?_ ” he whined.

There was a pause as Daichi tried to figure out what he did wrong. “Um... No? I just want you happy,” he said.

“Well, I’m _too_ happy!” Suga said, sitting up. Daichi was looking at him with wide eyes. He seemed nervous, and Suga didn’t blame him. He didn’t often raise his voice with Daichi. They almost never fought; Daichi was always good about wanting to talk things through and compromising, and Suga was too. He just didn’t feel like being calm right now.

“Um... Okay?” Daichi offered weakly.

“Don’t just agree with me!” Suga yelped. “Stand up for yourself! Fight with me! Let’s argue!”

Daichi’s expression morphed from worried to confused. He was looking at Suga like he was crazy, but really he was just _stir-crazy_. Suga looked at Daichi expectantly as his husband pulled at his collar. “Listen... Koushi, honey, I don’t know what’s wrong, but I’m sure we don’t want to fight about it. We normally communicate so well, it’s why our marriage is so great.”

“But it’s not great,” Suga corrected.

Daichi furrowed his eyebrows together. “I’m sorry?”

Suga sighed. “Daichi... I love you, but lately, it’s like... we come home and we don’t _do_ anything,” he explained, trying and failing to keep the frustration out of his tone. “And I love you, I mean it when I say I’m happy with you, it’s just... Well, I’m _always_ happy with you, and it’s gotten boring.”

Daichi seemed to deflate a little. “Oh, okay. I get it,” he said.

Suga softened when he realized he had hurt his feelings. He _hated_ making Daichi sad. He should have kept his thoughts to himself. Lots of couples had this problem after a couple years of marriage; the honeymoon phase had to end eventually. Suga should have kept his mouth shut.

He leaned over to kiss Daichi’s cheek. “I didn’t mean to upset you,” he promised. “I just- I don’t know... You know Tooru and Hajime? And how they fight all the time?” he asked. Daichi nodded. Suga took a deep breath, reaching out to squeeze Daichi’s hand. “Right, well, sometimes I wish we had what they had.”

Daichi frowned. “But I like getting along with you. I like what _we_ have.”

Suga bit his lip. “I like getting along with you, too, and you’ve been so great,” he assured. “You haven’t done anything wrong, it’s just... sometimes I wish I didn’t marry such a good guy... I wish I had a bad boy, you know?”

“No, I don’t know,” Daich said, standing up from the table. “I’ve never regretted marrying you.”

Suga’s face colored as he realized what he had said. “Oh, no, Daichi- I didn’t mean it like that,” he said, trying to backtrack, but Daichi wasn’t having it.

“Eat by yourself.”

“Honey-“

“I’m going out!” Daichi said, cutting him off. The walls to their apartment rattled as Daichi slammed the front door behind him.

Suga sighed and looked down to their dog, Ika. The Am Staff Terrier seemed just as happy and excitable as ever, even when Suga felt absolutely miserable. “Looks like it’s just you and me, buddy,” he said, slumping at the table. He fed Ika some table scraps and tried not to think about how upset Daichi probably was with him.

* * *

Suga was already in bed by the time Daichi got home. He looked up at Daichi over the frames of his glasses when he walked into their room. “You were gone for a long time,” he said, sticking a pencil in his Sudoku book to keep his page.

(He had become a person who played Sudoku. If he could go back in time, his sixteen-year-old self would probably kick him in the shins for being so boring.)

Daichi didn’t look at him as he jerked off his tie. “Yeah, well, I had some stuff to do.”

Suga frowned. Normally, when Daichi stormed out, he didn’t come home until he was ready to apologize and work things out. However, Daichi’s voice was unusually steely. He almost _never_ used this voice with Suga. Daichi reserved all of his anger for the wholesalers who tried to sell him bad annuities and TV show characters he didn’t like.

However, he wouldn’t even make eye contact with Suga now. Daichi kept his head down as he threw on his pajamas, and he disappeared to the en suite bathroom without another word.

Suga reopened his Sudoku book and scratched behind his ear with his pencil. _Interesting._ He tried to focus on his puzzle, but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn’t stop thinking about how tense Daichi’s shoulders had seemed and how he had practically stomped off his trousers.

When Daichi came back from the bathroom, he still had toothpaste clinging to the corner of his mouth. “Hey, honey,” Suga said, squinting through his lenses to see Daichi’s face. He reached out to thumb the toothpaste away. “There. All clean.”

Daichi looked at him blankly. “You could have just told me.”

Suga was confused for a moment before he realized he still had his hand on the side of Daichi’s face. He pulled back awkwardly. “Oh, um... Okay, I’m sorry.”

“Can I turn out the light? I want to sleep.”

“Well... Sure,” Suga agreed, closing his half finished puzzle. He leaned over to turn off his bedside table lamp. The room plunged into darkness, and Daichi rolled over on his side, his back facing Suga.

Suga’s frown only deepened. For the past five years, Suga couldn’t remember a night where he hadn’t gone to bed without Daichi’s big, strong arms wrapped around him. They _never_ went to bed angry.

But there was a start for everything.

* * *

Suga was exhausted when he came home from work the next day. He was a writer for a local TV news station, and six huge press releases had hit his desk an hour before show time. He had never written so quickly in his life.

Plus, he had been up all night worrying about Daichi. He had really hurt him by snapping at him, and while Suga had wanted a change in their relationship, he didn’t want to make his husband feel upset or insecure in the process.

He needed to apologize.

He also needed to watch a good couple episodes of Iron Chef. Iron Chef was always there after a long hard day of work, and the routine of it always made Suga feel a little more human.

He was ready to kick off his shoes and melt into the couch, when he found his usual spot already occupied.

“Daichi, you’re home early,” Suga said, taking off his shoes and hanging up his coat at the door. Daichi just grunted, too immersed in whatever boxing match he was watching.

Suga winced. He had been hoping for a verbal response, but apparently, Daichi was still mad at him.

Suga toed over to Daichi almost anxiously. He sat on the edge of the couch, grabbing Daichi’s hand when he didn’t turn to acknowledge him. Suga took a shaky breath when Daichi finally looked at him. “Hey, so I owe you an apology.”

“Okay.”

“It’s just...” Suga swept his fingers through his hair so his bangs laid across his forehead better. “I was just being irritable and looking for reasons to be unhappy. I have been a little bored lately, but that happens after five years of being married, you know? We have almost everything we want: a nice house, a cute dog, each other... I think I’m just missing having some drama and excitement in my life, but I shouldn’t have put that on you.”

“Yeah, you probably shouldn’t have,” Daichi mumbled, and Suga flinched.

“Right... You’re right. One hundred percent right. And I’m _really_ sorry, Daichi, I am. Do you think you can forgive me?” he asked.

Daichi looked at him contemplating for a moment, and Suga’s heart pounded. He shrunk under his husband’s gaze. After a second, though, Daichi’s expression went from cold and angry to warm and loving. “Of course, I can,” he said genuinely, leaning forward to kiss him.

Suga squeaked in surprise but accepted the kiss gratefully. He smiled when Daichi nuzzled their noses together before pulling away. “Okay, good. I’m glad things are okay again,” he said happily. He hopped seats to the other side of the couch; letting his legs intermingle with Daichi’s. “Do you think we can switch the channel to Iron Chef?”

“No. There’s a match on,” Daichi said, gesturing to the TV with the remote.

Suga bit the inside of his cheek. Daichi had forgiven him, but he still wasn’t really making eye contact with him. His legs felt stiff against Suga’s. “But we always watch Iron Chef,” he pointed out.

Daichi looked at him with an arched eyebrow. “I thought you wanted to change things up.”

Suga winced. “Yeah, but...”

“Listen, I want to watch boxing. If you want to shake things up, then why don’t you try making dinner for a change?” Daichi said, turning away to fix his eyes back on the fight. “There’s stuff to make tonkatsu.”

“Oh... sure,” Suga replied. He stood up from the couch slowly and walked to the kitchen. He was almost in shock. It wasn’t like he never cooked dinner. Suga actually liked cooking, and sometimes he liked surprising Daichi with food.

But he had to admit Daichi had him a little spoiled. He was used to getting to pick the TV shows they watched, and he was used to Daichi taking care of dinner. He didn’t mind giving things up for Daichi, but he wished he would have been asked nicely instead of told what to do.

Daichi had said he had forgiven him, but now Suga wasn’t so sure.

* * *

“Seriously, Tooru, I have no idea what’s gotten into him,” Suga hissed into the phone. He peaked out at Daichi from behind the shoji separating their bedroom and living space.

It had been three days since their argument. Daichi was currently sitting cross-legged at the table, some client portfolios spread out in front of him. He still had a full plate of food in front of him, which honestly, Suga found a little insulting.

When Daichi hadn’t come home on time, Suga had went to the effort of cooking again. He had put in a lot of effort to make something they hadn’t had before, some western recipe with pasta and mushrooms. He had gone grocery shopping.

_Grocery shopping_.

Suga _never_ went grocery shopping, at least not without Daichi telling him what to get. It had been bizarre to go to the store alone, and he had expected Daichi to praise him for a job well done, not bury himself in his work and ignore what Suga had made him.

“Maybe he thinks you take him for granted. Once, Hajime _ordered take out_ instead of eating what I made him _just_ to get back at me for complaining about this gross stew pot he made,” Oikawa said. “I _slaved_ over a _hot stove_ and he ate this disgusting, greasy bowl of yakisoba right in front of me.”

Suga’s hand tightened around his phone. “Daichi isn’t like that.”

Oikawa hummed. “Yeah, but you said it yourself, Daichi’s been weird about everything lately.”

“He _has_ been weird,” Suga admitted, staring holes in the back of Daichi’s head. Daichi seemed to sense his presence and turned around to look at him. Suga squeaked and slammed the shoji closed. “I don’t know what to do. I’m out of apologies. Normally, we would have made up by now; I’ve never had to grovel like this before.”

Oikawa snickered. “That’s what you get for calling him _boring_.”

“Shut up!” Suga squeaked, his face heating up at the memory. The more he thought about that night, the more upset he grew with himself. He had been such a jerk. Daichi was nothing but good to him; Suga had no right to criticize their relationship. “It was stupid. I get it; I feel _awful._ But I can’t figure out why Daichi is still upset with me for it, I’ve said sorry like... _three thousand times._ ”

“Welcome to marriage.”

Suga groaned and threw himself down on his bed. “More like welcome to a soap opera. This is ridiculous,” he complained.

Oikawa started to speak just as Daichi walked into the bedroom. “You don’t even know the half of it. The other day, Hajime-“

“Hold on, Tooru, I think I need to call you back,” Suga said. He hung up the phone without listening to Oikawa’s indignant squawking, and instead made eye contact with Daichi. “Hey, where are you going?” he asked as Daichi threw on his jacket.

“Out,” Daichi replied.

Suga blinked as Daichi started to button up his pea coat. “Out where?” he asked.

“Just out,” Daichi replied, grabbing a scarf from their shared closet and leaving. Suga flinched when the door to their apartment slammed closed.

What was _happening?_

* * *

“ _Hai, you’ve reached Sawamura Daichi. Leave your name and number at the beep, and I will get back to you as soon as possi-“_

Suga jammed his thumb into the ‘end call’ button and threw his cellphone onto the tatami.

Daichi and Suga had always been home bunnies. They never went out, never did anything exciting. They went on jogs or sometimes to the gym. They took Ika on walks, and sometimes they went to dinner. But for the most part, they liked staying home.

So where could Daichi possibly be going off to? His work never made him stay overtime; he only coached volleyball on the weekends. There was no reason for him to be out so late every night. And there was certainly no reason for him to _never answer his phone_.

Suga sighed and collapsed back on the couch cushions with a plate of cookies. Peanut butter chocolate chip had become his best friend.

Ika scratched the couch cushion by Suga’s head. Suga broke him off a piece of cookie, making sure it didn’t have any chocolate chips in it. He patted Ika’s head, rubbing one of his floppy ears between his fingers. “You won’t leave me, right?” he asked, but his puppy only snorted and walked away to eat his piece of peanut butter cookie on the opposite side of the room.

Suga screamed into one of the couch cushions.

He needed a new hobby: something to get his head away from Daichi and his hands away from the cookie jar. Maybe he should call Hinata. He had taken up all kinds of weird past times when he tore his ACL and was stuck at home all day. Kageyama had complained about the knitted beanies and scarves Hinata made him wear in the middle of summer and about Hinata tie dying all of his socks, sheets, and t-shirts.

Actually, Suga thought knitting might sound fun. He had wanted to learn in case he and Daichi decided to adopt a baby in a few years. He’d like to know how to knit little tiny socks and hats.

Suga hopped off the couch and grabbed his wallet and keys from the kitchen table. He was off to the craft store to buy some yarn.

* * *

Suga squealed and hid his face in Daichi’s chest. “This is  _awful,”_ he complained, while Daichi rubbed his back. “I  _hate_ scary movies.”

“Well, I like them. And you’re the one who said you wanted to spend more time together, so I don’t know what to tell you,” Daichi replied.

He wasn’t wrong. Suga had been home all afternoon, getting more and more upset when Daichi didn’t come home on time and ignored his phone calls. He had started yelling at Daichi the second he came through the door.

Suga blushed as he though about his long speech. “You don’t spend time with me anymore!” and “I haven’t seen you all week!” were some of the highlights. He never thought he would be the kind of husband to ream their spouse out just because they weren’t home on time, but Suga was starting to become a little more possessive as Daichi started coming home later and later.

When Daichi had agreed to spend some time with him after getting yelled at, Suga thought they would do something he wanted to do. But instead, Daichi threw on a horror movie and expected Suga to cuddle up to him and watch it.

But Suga _wasn’t_ watching it. He was too busy hiding under Dachi’s arm to watch the screen. “This is _horrible_ ,” he complained, refusing to admit his husband was right. If he was desperate to spend time with Daichi, then he was going to have to compromise.

Daichi hummed and kissed his hair. “It’s not so bad,” he argued.

“How can you say that? Aren’t you scared?!”

“I mean-“ Daichi was interrupted as a demon ripped off one of the actresses’ arms. Suga cringed. Daichi cradled him a little closer, turning Suga’s face in towards his chest a little further so that he wouldn’t see the blood gushing from the girl’s shoulders. He continued speaking. “It’s super gory, and I feel bad that all these people are dying, but... Well... I like having you on top of me like this.”

Suga straightened up at that. He made eye contact with Daichi, his heart soaring. This was the first time since their argument that Daichi had said something so cheesy and cute. “Really?” he asked, his heart pounding.

Daichi smiled and gave his lips a quick peck. “Of course,” he said.

The air seemed to leave Suga’s lungs. He couldn’t remember the last time one of Daichi’s corny lines had this kind of affect on him. He leaned down and stole another kiss. “I like being on top of you, too,” he promised.

“Good!” Daichi cheered, throwing himself at Suga so they toppled sideways onto the couch cushions. “See? Scary movies are great. They give us an excuse to snuggle... And also I like protecting you.”

Suga swooned. “Oh my gosh, Daichi, stop talking, my fragile heart can’t take it,” he said, putting a hand on his forehead like he was about to faint.

Daichi laughed and started peppering Suga’s neck with kisses. Suga giggled under his feather light touch, but he soon started biting his lip when Daichi started leaving hickeys on his collarbones.

He supposed he could forgive Daichi for being out late and for his terrible movie taste. As long as he kept kissing him, Suga would forgive him for anything.

* * *

“You’re home!” Suga exclaimed, putting down his knitting to greet Daichi. He was loving his new hobby, but he loved Daichi more. Suga crawled to the end of the bed, sitting up straight as Daichi leaned down to kiss his forehead. He beamed under the positive attention. “I missed you!”

Daichi grinned at him as he unbuttoned his coat. “You missed me, huh?” he asked. “Aren’t you cute.”

Suga’s smile wavered. He had been hoping for an “I missed you, too!” but he supposed he couldn’t complain about Daichi calling him cute. He had been so distant lately Suga would take what he could get.

Mostly, he was just happy to be in the same space as Daichi. It was comforting to know where he was and what he was doing, instead of wondering where he was all of the time. The past two weeks had been stressful. Suga had baked and eaten through a disgusting amount of cookies, he had learned how to knit a good enough scarf, and he had also taken up felting. Their apartment was covered in tiny felted cats and seals. He’d even felted a whale.

Was it depressing to be so excited about a felted whale?

It was really fulfilling to learn to do so many things. Plus, food tasted better when he had a reason to eat it instead of just going through the motions. Suga wasn’t necessarily having a bad time at home alone, but he had always liked Daichi’s company, and he was missing it.

“Well, of course I missed you,” Suga promised. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Daichi said. “Come here.”

Suga scrambled off the bed so that Daichi could wrap him in a massive hug. He squeaked when his feet left the floor and Daichi spun him in a circle. A smile emerged on his face a second later.

“Hey, you know? Our anniversary is on Friday. We should do something special,” Suga suggested. Daichi frowned, and Suga immediately started back pedaling. “I know I blew you off the last time we talked about it, but I love you, remember? We just... We just said we loved each other, and people who love each other should do something special for their anniversaries, especially for once as special as our fifth.”

Daichi’s frown deepened. “Oh, well... I mean... I agree with you, but you sounded so mad last time we talked about it that I already made plans with some of the guys.”

Suga’s felt his face crumble as Daichi set him back on the ground. “Oh.”

Daichi didn’t respond, he only hummed and started getting changed out of his work clothes and into his pajamas. Meanwhile, Suga’s heart was pounding violently against his rib cage.

He should never have taken Daichi for granted. He never thought he would see a day where Daichi didn’t care about doing something special for their anniversary. He cleared his throat. “Um, are you sure you can’t, like... cancel?” he asked.

Daichi shrugged. “I mean, I _could_ , but it’s only a day, right? We can celebrate whenever we want. Maybe later in the year we could take a trip or something, that would be fun wouldn’t it?” he asked.

Suga’s shoulders slumped. “I mean... Sure, I guess,” he agreed.

“Good!” Daichi cheered. He pressed a kiss to Suga’s cheek. “I’m going to go brush my teeth and maybe call some of the guys to talk about the last boxing match. Don’t wait up! I know you like to go to bed early,” he said, leaving the room before Suga had a chance to ask him to stay.

The sound of closing shoji echoed in their bedroom.

Suga all but collapsed back on the bed. The mattress felt so wide and empty without Daichi lying next to him. He wondered what could possibly be more important than their wedding anniversary.

He didn’t think Daichi was cheating on him. Their relationship couldn’t suddenly be _that_ broken, but he didn’t know what else Daichi could possibly be so secretive about. Suga huffed out a sigh and grabbed his knitting from his bedside table, listening to Daichi talk on the phone through the paper walls.

He fell asleep with his knitting in his hands and his glasses on his nose, but when he woke up the next morning, Daichi had moved them both back to his bedside table.

* * *

A tall, tall pile of whipped cream faced Suga down at the creperie he had met his friends at. He had already eaten one crepe while waiting for everyone to show up, but no one needed to know about that. Calories people don’t see don’t count.

“Koushi, darling, you’re eating as fast as Shouyou,” Oikawa teased.

Hinata pouted. “Hey, is that supposed to be an insult?! Why are you always so mean to me?” he whined, and Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“I’m not insulting you, I’m just pointing out your flaws so you can fix them. No one less than perfect is allowed to date my precious Tobio-chan,” he replied.

Hinata made an upset noise. “That’s not fair! Kageyama is very happy with me, no matter how fast I eat!” he said, taking a massive scoop of whipped cream and chocolate just to prove it. Oikawa wrinkled his nose in disgust before turning back to Suga, who was hurriedly cramming his crepe down his throat.

Yachi squirmed a little next to him. “Um... Sawamura-san, if you keep eating like that, you’re going to choke,” she said nervously.

Suga gulped down the mouthful he had been chewing. “Sorry, guys, I’m... I’m not feeling to great,” he admitted. He flinched away when Hinata nearly threw a napkin in his face, but he was surprised when Hinata’s hand slowed down enough to gently wipe some smeared strawberry syrup off of his cheek. Suga blushed. So maybe they _would_ know about the second crepe...

“I can tell. Normally you eat like a bird,” Oikawa replied. “What’s going on? Are you still having marriage troubles?”

“You had _marriage_ troubles?” Hinata and Yachi yelped at the exact same time. The people at the tables around them all turned to look in their direction, and Suga flushed before stealing a baked apple from Oikawa’s plate.

“Keep your voices down,” he demanded. He took another bite from Oikawa’s crepe before shame crept over him and he put down his fork. He didn’t need to eat three crepes in one sitting. “But yes, Daichi and I aren’t... doing so well. He hasn’t been coming home on time, and he doesn’t answer my calls, and yesterday, he... he...”

“What?” Hinata prompted, his cheeks flushed in excitement but his eyes wide with worry.

“He canceled our anniversary plans,” Suga admitted. He hunched down in his chair. “I know it’s stupid to get upset about but... But what could _possibly_ be more important than our anniversary? And what’s more important than coming home to me every night, you know? I just- Maybe I’m being crazy, but... It just... It feels like something’s up, but I can’t figure out what it is.”

“Koushi, you’re _not_ being crazy. If Hajime was out creeping around, you know I’d crack down on him day one,” Oikawa pointed out, and Suga snorted.

“You do keep him on an awfully short leash don’t you?” he asked.

“But wait-“ Yachi said, interrupting, “There must be a reason for him to be so all over the place. Do you have any ideas about why he’s sneaking off?”

Suga sighed and looked down at himself. “I dunno... It’s been five years since we got married. The honeymoon phase ended for me a long time ago, and I’m... I’m not the same person we were when we first got together. I mean, look at me, I’ve eaten two crepes and it’s nine in the morning-“

“Stop right there,” Oikawa said. “You’re in _great_ shape, Koushi. You could run miles around me.”

Suga scrubbed his face. “I don’t know...”

Hinata pouted. “Even if you didn’t look the same, boyfriends and husbands don’t care about your shape, you know? Like, when I tore my ACL and had to sit out from the rest of our volleyball season, Kageyama didn’t complain at all about me loosing some of my leg muscle. He was really nice about it, and he’s not nice about _anything_. But Daichi is the best! And the nicest! He would never care about something like that.”

“But there must be _some_ reason he doesn’t want to talk to me!” Suga said. “Even if I don’t know why, there has to be some reason because-“ Suga cut himself off as tears threatened to slip down his cheeks. He hiccupped. “Because he doesn’t even wanna... wanna sp-spend our anniversary to-to-together.”

Suga started crying. Oikawa glared holes into his head, while Yachi frantically tried to rub his back and calm him down. Suga blew his nose in a napkin, while she babbled niceties into his ear to try to make him feel better.

Oikawa took a sip from his water before slamming his cup down on the table. “That’s it. Here’s what we’re going to do,” he decided. “We’re gonna follow him.”

“Yes!” Hinata shouted.

“ _No_ ,” Yachi said emphatically.

“No,” Oikawa told her. “We’re going to sneak after him, and find out what’s so important that he has to do it on the night of your anniversary,” he demanded, and Suga ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know about that...”

“Listen, he’s the one who’s being all secretive and weird. He’s proven you can’t trust him! It’s time you take matters into your own hands,” Oikawa said, and Suga scrubbed at his eyes with a clean napkin.

“I... Okay. I guess you’re right.”

“Great!” Oikawa cheered. “We’ll all meet up at your place, and we’ll follow him when he leaves tomorrow.”

“Yes, great idea!” Hinata cheered.

Yachi paled. “Worst idea ever,” she disagreed.

Suga took a sip of his strawberry milk. Oikawa was right. He wasn’t sure if he could trust Daichi right now. Even if he was perfectly pleasant at home, there was no telling what he was doing outside of the house, and it was time that Suga find out. “It’s what I have to do,” he told Yachi, shrinking into his seat a little bit further.

* * *

Suga stuck his head out around the corner. “I don’t see him,” he whispered, and Hinata tugged on his arm.

“Here, let me see,” he said, switching places with Suga before he could argue. Hinata drummed his fingers on the brick, his eyes searching, before he spotted their target. “Oh, okay! I found him, I found him! He’s going into... the bowling alley?” he said.

“What seedy business goes on in a bowling alley?” Oikawa asked, and Yachi whimpered.

“I used to _like_ bowling.”

“Okay, that’s it,” Suga said, cutting in. He stood up and brushed off the knees to his pants. They had been ducking in alleyways and behind cars ever since they started following Daichi, and now he was all dusty. “I’m going after him.”

“We’ll follow as backup!” Hinata said, saluting. Yachi took a quick look at him and did the same.

Suga smiled. “Thanks guys,” he said genuinely. He scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t think I would have had the guts to do this without you.”

With that, Suga strolled out onto the sidewalk, standing up a little straighter at the looks the passerby were giving him. He had dressed to impress tonight. He had on his absolute favorite suit, with grey pants that hugged him just right and a blue shirt with silver stripes that Daichi always said brought out his hair color. He knew he looked nice. The lines of the suit brought out his slender figure. Suga had been so worried about his shape recently, it was nice to feel like he was the same stick-thin boy Daichi had met back in high school.

He walked into the bowling alley confidently. He refused to feel scared to approach his husband. He wasn’t the one who did anything wrong. If Daichi was out cheating on him or avoiding him, then he was the one who was in trouble. Suga focused on feeling angry instead of scared.

And _boy_ was he mad when he saw Daichi hanging out with a group of people by the shoe counter. Suga felt _murderous._

He was about to yell for Daichi, but Oikawa beat him to it. “Hajime?!” Oikawa shouted. Both Iwaizumi and Daichi turned around in surprise. “What the hell are _you_ doing here?”

Iwaizumi arched an eyebrow. “Babe, I told you I was going out with some friends tonight.”

“You didn’t say you were going out with _Daichi_ ,” Oikawa said, stomping his foot.

Suga glared when Daichi’s eyes flickered over to him. He looked confused, but also... kind of _impressed,_ which only served to make Suga feel twice as angry. “ _You_ ,” he said, storming over and poking Daichi in the chest. “What have you been _doing?_ ” he asked, furious.

Daichi looked back at the shoe counter. “Um... bowling?” he answered, and Suga smacked the side of his head.

“Not right _now_ ,” he said. “I meant... What have you been doing for the past three weeks! You’re never home any more! You don’t pick up my calls, you don’t talk to me, you take over the remote control, you hardly cook anymore, I’ve had to do the last three loads of laundry, and you keep leaving me at home! What’s _wrong_ with you?”

Daichi arched an eyebrow. “Honey, I’m sorry, but what’s the problem?” he asked. He pinched Suga’s hip, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I thought you _wanted_ a bad boy.”

Suga’s eyes widened as Daichi threw his words back in his face. “A bad boy?” he asked.

Daichi grinned.

Suddenly, it all clicked.

Suga had told Daichi he was bored of their perfect relationship, and Daichi –being, well, _perfect_ \- had decided to go and shake things up. He thought about all the times Daichi ignored his calls and didn’t come home until late... But he also remembered how special it felt to be held, and how Daichi had never stopped saying I love you during the past three weeks.

While Suga had been worried, and confused, and exasperated, he had also picked up new hobbies and played with Ika more than ever. He had met with his friends, and called Oikawa, and baked himself a pile of cookies...

He couldn’t even _remember_ his last Sudoku puzzle. His thoughts had been too occupied trying to figure out what Daichi was doing to play his stupid, boring puzzles.

Something rekindled in Suga’s heart as he stared at Daichi with his mouth gaping. “I’m... I’m a bit of a masochist,” he said in realization, and Daichi laughed.

“You are. But you were right about our relationship being ‘too’ perfect. I forgot how nice it was to hold you, and how cute you are when you watch anything violent or scary, and how good you are at cooking, and like... I don’t know. It reminded me how great you are. It was fun to be a jerk.”

Suga frowned. “Well, not _too_ fun, I hope.”

Daichi shook his head. “Never.” He loosened his grip on Suga, using two fingers to tilt Suga’s chin up. Daichi didn’t waste any time guiding him into a kiss. “Do you forgive me for leaving you alone on our anniversary?”

“Well, are you sorry?”

Daichi looked up at the ceiling, pretending to be in deep thought, and Suga smacked the side of his head again. Daichi laughed. “Yes, yes, of course I’m sorry, I didn’t want to leave you alone, I just thought you might like the drama of it all.”

Suga huffed out a sigh. “Well... you might have been right,” he admitted. “But okay. I forgive you. As long as you don’t plan on being a jerk _all_ the time. Just sometimes. When I want you to be. But not for awhile because I’ve missed you, too.”

Daichi snorted. “Sounds complicated.”

Suga didn’t answer. He just wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist again, happy to have him close. He nuzzled his nose into his husband’s strong shoulder. “I just love you. It was exciting having a bad boy, but... But I’m glad I married a good man.”

Daichi hummed and ran his hand through Suga’s hair, the sounds of Oikawa yelling at a very confused Iwaizumi somewhat ruining the moment. “So you aren’t mad?” he asked, and Suga shook his head. “Well, that was easy... I had a surprise planned if you needed some convincing.”

Suga looked up excited. “A surprise?”

Daichi smiled. He reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a tiny little box. Suga nearly ripped it from his hands.

“Daichi, I’m going to throw up, what’s in here?”

“Look,” Daichi said, goading him on. Suga looked at him tentatively before opening the velvet box. It snapped open –nearly on it’s own- and Suga gasped when he found a beautiful – _beautiful_ \- replacement wedding band inside.

When Daichi had proposed, they had both been poor college students. But it had been five years since college, and Daichi was a successful financial planner. They were doing well for themselves, and Suga blinked away tears. He loved his old wedding band, but this one... the diamonds... the silver... “When did you buy this?” Suga said all in one breath, taking it out and hesitantly putting it on his finger.

Daichi arched an eyebrow. “I mean... I had a lot of time to kill when I was avoiding you,” he said. Suga smacked him, and Daichi made a whining noise. “Ow, stop hitting me when I’m trying to be romantic! And anyway, there’s a reason I bought you this ring. I know our five-year anniversary is a little early for something like this, but... Well, what do you think about renewing our vows?”

Tears sprung into Suga’s eyes. “I think that sounds _amazing,”_ he said, throwing himself at Daichi. “Can it be a destination ceremony? Can it be in France? I wanted to get married in Paris, but...”

“I know,” Daichi promised, kissing his wobbling. “We’ll go wherever you want.”

“Wait, you’re going to Paris?!” Hinata asked, literally butting in between the two. He squirmed into their hug, despite Yachi frantically pulling on his t-shirt to keep him away. “Can I come?”

Suga looked to Daichi. “Close friends and family?” he asked.

Daichi nodded. “Close friends and family.”

Suga looked down at Hinata. He was still so tiny, despite being ten years older than when he had first seen him. “Of course you can come, even if you’re an eavesdropper,” he said, flicking Hinata’s forehead. Suga ignored Hinata’s whining and instead reached out to hold Daichi’s hand. “You know, you’re lucky I’m so trusting. Most husbands would think they were being cheated on.”

Daichi smirked and tugged on Suga’s arm. “Never,” he promised.

* * *

Suga looped his arm with Daichi’s as they stared up at the Eiffle tower. “You know... You promised Paris, but I wasn’t sure if you would deliver,” he said, happy to use Japanese after bouncing between poor English and even worse French all day.

Daichi looked affronted. “When have I ever not delivered on something I promised you?” he asked. He seemed stricken, like he was seriously worried about whether or not he had ever let Suga down. Suga giggled and bumped their hips together.

“Never. You’re pretty good at giving me whatever I want,” he promised.

Daichi seemed relieved. “Okay, good,” he said. “Geez, you’re so high maintenance.”

Suga scoffed and let go of Daichi’s arm so he could push him better. Daichi stumbled, but Suga caught him before he could fall, smirking. He reached up to adjust the knitted beanie Daichi was wearing –Suga had made it with blue yarn to go with his jacket- and pressed a quick kiss to Daichi’s red nose. “You’re a goofball, but you make me very happy.”

Daichi’s face fell. “Oh no, happy, huh? Are you getting bored again?” he asked. “I kind of wanted to spend time with you, what with our vows getting renewed tomorrow...”

Suga laughed. “You’re such a dweeb. I don’t want you ignoring me for at least another year,” he said, running around Daichi to jump on his back. Daichi caught him easily.

“Sounds like a plan,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie, so that was my first Daisuga. It is so cheesy and dumb, but so are they, so I figured that it fit pretty well. I'm sorry if Daichi came off as kind of flat? 
> 
> Maybe I will write something better about them in the future! 
> 
> (Also for all those who are worried, I swear, I'm going to get to my multi-chapters next, I WAS ONLY DISTRACTED FOR A LITTLE, HONEST.)


End file.
